La Botella
by NatsumeRin
Summary: ¡No estaba loca! Para nada. Podía apostar su mesada que tenía razón. Solo necesitaba una botella y la ayuda de Kirishima para ganar la apuesta. KatsuDeku /Este fic participa de la segunda edición de la KatsuDeku Week 2017 del grupo KatsuDeku en facebook / Tema: Parodia, Humor.


**Disclaimer: Boku no hero no pertenece. ¡Todos lo saben!**

Este fic participa de la segunda edición de la **KatsuDeku Week 2017** del grupo KatsuDeku en facebook.

 **Tema para hoy:** Parodia/Humor.

 _Disfruten!_

* * *

 **One-Shot**

Boku no hero Academia

 _La botella_

* * *

Y ahí estaba.

Agazapada en uno de los corredores de la UA, debajo de un grupo de cajas que aún no habían sido desechadas por el personal de limpieza. Todo para comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Movía sus dedos insistentemente. ¿Por qué los hombres se demoraban tanto en el baño? Dios, ellas ya estaban aseadas, vestidas y en clase esperando por ellos, claro, excepto ella que seguía en posición semi fetal esperando por el chico explosión y su amigo el peliverde. ¿Es que nadie más lo notaba?

Las miradas, el tono al hablarse, cuando se desaparecían en medio de los entrenamientos, se sentaban juntos, podía jurar que también se metían a la habitación del contrario. ¡Todos eran ciegos o qué! Mina le dijo que estaba loca, no estaba loca e iba a comprobarlo.

Hubiese seguido sumida en sus pensamientos si no fuese por la ruidosa aparición de Kirishima que salía del vestidor de hombres seguido de Sero y Kaminari hablando de quién sabe qué temas de hombres varoniles como solía llamarle el pelirojo. Esos dos también se traían algo, pero después se ocuparía de ellos. Escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse y el resto de los chicos pasaban frente a ella, Mineta hablando algo de los pechos de ¿Yaomomo?, Tokoyami sorprendentemente le prestaba atención, Todoroki venía más atrás...

¿Dónde estaban los susodichos de Katsuki e Izuku?

Y justo volteó a la puerta para verlos salir, oh, Iida-kun venía junto a Deku también. Uraraka chasqueó la lengua, con ese no contaba. El rubio malhablado iba poco detrás de ambos al parecer escuchando de lo que hablaban. Maldijo en un susurro. Creyó que tenía la oportunidad de ver algo "suculento" y "sugerente" que le diera la razón de sospechar de una relación entre Bakugou y Midoriya-kun pero tal vez esa no sería la ocasión.

—¡Ah! Olvidé mi toalla, adelántense, iré por ella...

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa observando a su amigo peliverde regresar por el pasillo directo al cuarto de baño. ¡Eso es! Dirigió su atención al par que seguía avanzando y gritó internamente para que Bakugou le ayudara un poco. ¡Y la escuchó! El rubio desaceleró el paso y lentamente dio la vuelta para volver por el mismo pasillo por donde regresó Deku-kun. Una vez estuvo al lado de la puerta del vestidor, se apoyó a la pared descuidadamente como siempre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuándo la puerta volvió a abrirse y con ella, Deku salía con una sonrisa despreocupada. Los ojos de Uraraka brillaron ante la curiosa escena.

Bakugou Katsuki tomaba del brazo a Midoriya Izuku estampándolo 'amablemente' contra la pared y acercándose sospechosamente a él. ¡Joder! Le tenía que dar la espalda. No importaba, solo necesitaba una foto de ellos y ni siquiera Mina ni Yaomomo podrían contradecirla sobre esos dos. Buscó su pequeño teléfono en los bolsillos de su uniforme solo para descubrir que lo había dejado en su maleta. Y cómo si se burlara de ella, el rubio cambiaba de posición dejando un perfecto cuadro de cómo abrazaba al peliverde por la cintura y este, a su vez se le colgaba del cuello, ¡Se estaban besando y mucho! Hasta podía ver la lengua...

Maldito teléfono que se le ocurría quedarse en la clase.

Bufó molesta grabando en su cabeza ese momento yaoi en vivo y a todo color que tenía frente a ella. Ni modo, usaría el plan B, sin duda Kirishima le ayudaría, solo esperaría que esos dos se fuesen y saldría de su escondite.

10 minutos después y esos dos parecían no tener fin.

* * *

Debía estar alucinando.

Katsuki pestañeó dos veces para comprobar que no era un producto de su imaginación lo que veía y escuchaba.

Estaban reunidos en la sala en común de los dormitorios en algo que parecía un círculo mientras la cachetes gordos y el cabeza de mierda hablaban sobre jugar a la botella. Pasó la mirada a cada uno de los inútiles que tenía de compañeros y por increíble que parezca todos estaban de acuerdo. ¡Hasta el bastardo mitad-mitad!

Qué mierda.

Giró su atención al cuatro ojos. Ese sí que se opondría de inmediato, era demasiado correcto para aceptar esa locura. Le vio ajustarse las gafas, ahí venía la negativa.

—Me parece excelente idea Uraraka-kun —Pero ¿Qué...? —Solo tengo una sugerencia, si la botella apunta a alguien de tu mismo sexo que el beso sea en la mejilla.

Katsuki no cabía de la impresión, pero ¿Qué mierda estaban pensando? Apretó su mano derecha dispuesto a explotar toda la sala, pero un ligero golpe en su costado le hizo desistir de la idea, Deku quería jugar.

Joder contigo nerd de mierda.

No le quedó más remedio que sentarse y complacer al pecoso, aunque sea un rato. Chasqueó la lengua viendo la sonrisa iluminada del peliverde mientras opinaba con el cuatro ojos sobre qué tipos de besos aceptarían. A él que mierda le importaba, debería estar en su cuarto con Deku sobre él, o debajo o de lado, o cómo fuese de él, pero en su jodida cama no ahí.

—¡Bien! —escuchó la chillona voz de la cachetes redondos— Ya saben las reglas, el que gira la botella tendrá que recibir un beso de la persona que señale la botella. —la chica señaló la punta del envase— Pueden ser besos en la mejilla o de piquito en los labios, ¿Quedó claro?

Notó cómo todas las miradas se dirigían a un emocionado Mineta que estaba a punto de arrancarse las bolas de la cabeza de lo eufórico, asintió rápidamente y la castaña prosiguió.

—Ok, yo empezaré.

Katsuki miró curioso la situación. Nunca creyó que la cara de ángel fuera tan atrevida como para lanzarse a besar a cualquiera incluyendo a Mineta.

La castaña puso la botella en medio del círculo que todos habían hecho y le dio vuelta, el envase giraba y giraba. El rubio frunció el ceño al ver cómo iba frenando y la condenada punta iba deteniéndose cerca de él, no, esperen un segundo, se iba a detener justo frente a Deku.

Joder, joder, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Le envió la mirada más asesina que pudo al objeto como si así pudiese obligarla a pasar de largo apuntando a otro y le funcionó, pues la botella avanzó dos personas más y se detuvo justo frente a Sero. Katsuki dejó salir un leve pero discreto suspiro. Estuvo cerca.

El señalado se levantó de su puesto totalmente sonrojado y con una sonrisa en la cara, seguro soñando con el primer beso que tendría y justo con la castaña, Sero se tiraba todos los chats entre ellos hablando de esa cachetona, no entendía que le veían, estaba gorda. Alzó los ojos para ver cómo el chico se le acercaba a la susodicha y justo antes de tocarse los labios, la astuta giraba la cara para que el beso quedara en sus cachetes gordos.

Jodida tramposa.

Todos en el lugar se unieron en coro con el tan conocido y cliché 'Uuuuyyy' que solo hizo dejar triste e inconforme al de cintas. Katsuki se cubrió la boca, menudo imbécil.

El juego siguió y el rubio estaba que perdía la paciencia. La maldita botella estuvo en 3 ocasiones de señalar a su Deku.

¿Le habían puesto un imán en el trasero o qué?

Volvió su vista al frente, esta vez el bastardo doble cara le tocaba besar a Yaoyorozu, curiosamente la chica estaba sonrojada hasta el cabello. Ah, el estúpido la beso en la mejilla y la chica seguía igual de avergonzada. Bakugou alzó las cejas, de lo que uno se entera, la perra no sabía ocultar nada. No como él, que llevaba ya 1 mes saliendo con el nerd y nadie lo notaba.

Los chicos volvieron a su posición formando otra vez el círculo, Katsuki pudo jurar que solo les faltaba la estrella de seis puntas y un animal muerto en medio para parecer un ritual satánico. Y de pronto esa idea parecía atraerle más, pues la puta botella volvía a girar y esta vez sí apuntó justo frente a Midoriya.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su atención a la persona que la había girado.

Todoroki Shouto.

¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Pudo ver en cámara lenta cómo Deku se levantaba todo avergonzado y daba un paso al frente, el bastardo hibrido le imitaba. ¿Iba en serio?

Katsuki se levantó con el ceño fruncido, ante la atenta mirada del resto del público. La poca paciencia se le había agotado. Tomó al peliverde de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él para entonces soltar una explosión de su mano derecha y gritar:

—¡Ni te atrevas a siquiera fantasear con ponerle un dedo encima doble cara bastardo!

—¿Ka-Kacchan?

—¡Cállate Deku joder! Este maldito iba a besarte y tu ibas a consentirlo.

—E-Es solo un juego Kacchan —el rubio alzó las cejas ¿Estaba defendiendo al Todoroki? El peliverde pareció reaccionar a su error pues su rostro palideció un instante— ¿K-Kacchan?

El chico acercó peligrosamente su mano derecha al de ojos verdes generando pequeñas explosiones, le miró firmemente y sonrió con malicia.

—Solo un juego ¿Eh?

Se giró hacia el resto tomando la puta botella en sus manos haciéndola explotar frente a todos acompañando el acto con una mirada furiosa en especial a la cachetes redondos que le veía curiosa y emocionada.

Katsuki pestañeó al verla. Joder, había caído en el juego de ella, bufó por lo bajo, ya que. Al menos le sacaría provecho a la situación. Agarro al peliverde y lo cargó al estilo princesa para entonces proseguir con su anuncio.

—Escúchenme bien bastardos ¡Deku es mío! —pudo notar los suspiros ahogados del público— El próximo que se le ocurra un estúpido juego como este, lo mandaré a volar en pedazos. ¿Entendieron?

No esperó respuesta ni escuchó las quejas del chico en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta directo a las escaleras. ¿Qué mierda se creía? Estaba seguro de que esa chica lo había planeado todo, si no, por qué más estaría tan emocionada, ella siempre era de las primeras en quejarse de que era un malhablado, un grosero y otras chorradas más que siempre ignoraba.

Llegó a su habitación empujándola sin ningún cuidado y lanzando al peliverde sobre su cama. Deku le miraba espantado, parecía un pequeño conejo temiendo ser devorado por su depredador, bien merecido se lo tenía porque iba a comerse cada parte de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó por su cara.

—K-Kacchan ¿Qué pasó?

Katsuki no respondió, solo se limitó a lanzarse sobre él y empezar a besarle o mejor dicho devorarle, iba a enseñarle lo que pasaba si se atrevía a defender a otro hombre y más a ese bastardo doble cara.

* * *

—Vaya... Midoriya sí que es ruidoso.

—Tal vez lo esté torturando, quién sabe. —Un gemido ahogado hizo que Mineta se callara de golpe— Olvídenlo...

Uraraka sonreía orgullosa mientras escuchaba detrás de Kirishima los ruidos que salían de la habitación de Bakugou. Por fin, nadie podría contradecirle que tuvo razón, esos dos andaban de novios.

Se incorporó feliz extendiendo su mano al frente haciendo ademán de que empezaran a pagar lo que debían. Le costó convencer a Kirishima, dar y recibir un par de besos de sus compañeros y usar su quirk para que la botella siempre se 'casi' detuviera frente a Deku para demostrar que tenia razón.

Jirou se quejó, Mineta y Ashido lloraron, Todoroki chasqueó la lengua inconforme, Yaomomo solo suspiró, el único en decir algo fue el siempre leal Iida-kun que aceptaba la derrota.

—Debí apostar contigo Uraraka-kun —dijo el chico mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo— Aquí está el dinero.

Los demás le imitaron también. Habían perdido la apuesta.

Kirishima, Denki, Shouji, Tokoyami y Tooru veían satisfechos el dinero cayendo a sus pies.

—Mejor que te hicimos caso Ochako-chan —dijo la chica invisible— Hubiésemos perdido.

La chica sonrió satisfecha contando los billetes que no dejaban de fluir. Oh, pero su trabajo aun no terminaba. Miró a su izquierda, aún quedaba descubrir lo que se traía Kirishima con el pikachú andante.

Pero de eso se ocuparía después.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No sabía cómo terminar esta vara, se los juro xd es mi primera vez en este fandom, sean amables por favor XD...

Qué les puedo decir, he leído muchos fics donde Uraraka es la mala y pues por esta vez quise ponerla más divertida y más katsudeku shipper(? Debo admitir que su personaje no me gusta en la serie, pero tampoco quiero darle mala fama :3

Queda a imaginación de ustedes lo que pasó dentro de la habitación del Kacchan. No se si logré captar la personalidad de Katsuki, me demoré mucho en esa parte porque no sabía qué o cómo narrarlo.

Bueno. Me voy. Gracias a todos los que leen. El domingo traeré un fanfic de tema musical para la Katsudeku week.

Byebye~


End file.
